Legends (unofficial)
Legends is a book found in the Kolyma Library in King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones. It speaks of the early history of the world, the founding of Daventry, and the first King Legenimor and his brother Morgeilen, and the second king, Granthithor. Legends Daventry's First King, known to many as Legenimor, is as much an enigma of history as he is woven into the fabric of legend itself. Though his passing occured nearly one thousand years ago, it remains somewhat unclear as to the manner of his death and what became of the power he wielded. Historians do know that Legenimor was a powerful magician, or a wizard, as he might be called nowadays. He is largely credited with bringing, along with his kind, magic and civility to Daventry and the surrounding world. According to legend, during what was arguably the bloodiest war Daventry has ever seen, Legenimor sought to commit his awesome power to the cosmos. It is believed that he blamed himself for the extent of the Grand War, in particular, the magic that had been used to exacerbate the death toll. He therefore chose to render himself mortal, an action that would prove to be his last. However, legend would also suggest that his power may be attainable, if only one were to perceive and understand how and when. This is evidenced by a parchment, located just a few centuries ago and dated thirty years after the First King's death. :If seeketh you the power of Legenimor, thou shalt be well appraised. :It will not be an easy task; from the path thou may be swayed. :For in great Daventry lies the means, for which it may be found :Belonging to one who rules the land, by one who wears the crown :From the circle nature springs, from royal thoughts thus sown. :Though woe betide the unjust thief who claims it for his own. :In this great land, 'tis known to rest, the corpse of Legenimor :Who died defending his home turf, in the longest, fiercest war :His great mistake, which sealed his fate; he cast his magic aside :Up high into the Heavens, which forever stretches wide :But the search may be rewarding, for the seeker of this power :As its apex soon approaches; when cometh the darkest hour. :Hark! Spy sun and moon and planets, as all of them align :The one prepared for Ascension, will surely see the sign :Power thus can be granted, to just one from this great tool :If one be thee, then thou shalt be, the everlasting jewel. The First King's brother, Morgeilen, was also presumed killed in the Grand War. Legenimor's loyal first knight and successor, Granthithor, ruled over the realm for nearly fifty years. He sired a number of children who either remained to guarantee the continuation of the royal blood line or set forth to build kingdoms of their own. Notes The book tells of the legends of Legenimor, the First King of Daventry. The book covers several legends including Legenimor's founding of the kingdom and his actions during the Grand War, and his death. It also speaks of his Legenimor's brother Morgeilen and his First Knight Granthithor. It speaks of how Morgeilen went missing during the war, and how Granthithor became the successor to the kingdom and had many children who either continued the royal bloodline or created kingdoms of their own. The book also speaks of a prophecy and warning to anyone who seeks Legenimor's power, and the preperation needed for the Ascension to obtain the power. It is said the found worthy would become an everlasting jewel. The book suggests that the First Mages came to the world and founded Daventry about a thousand years before KQ2+. Prophecy Category:KQ2 (AGDI) Category:Books (unofficial) Category:Documents (unofficial)